Tales of the Eastern Front
by TheLazyColombian
Summary: In the turmoil of the greatest conflict in human history, Aang must embark on a trip of violence, friendship and love. But will he survive? Will he be able to see the ones he loves again? Kataang, Sukka and more!


**Gooooood Morning, afternoon, evening... Welcome to my new story, "Tales of the Eastern Front". As I told you guys previously in my ANs in "Four Seasons University", this is a WW2 era story, with no bending. Also, this is a very short chapter, if you couldn't tell already. That's because this is just an introduction to the plot and I don't feel like writing a super long chapter, I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Let's begin!**

It was a cold morning in early December, I could see the snow falling from the cloud-covered sky. My son, Tenzin, and his family were visiting my hometown for the week. Since it was cold outside, we all decided to stay in the living room and look at the beautiful landscape that was presented before our eyes. As we sat silently on a giant couch, my grandkids, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo constantly inquired me to tell them about my experience during the fiercest battle the world has ever experienced, World War II.

"Grandpa, please, you promised you would tell us," Jinora asked, with her usual spontaneous personality, "we got the whole day, you can't avoid it."

Tenzin interrupted, "children, you know that your grandfather doesn't like to talk about it too often, it's a very touchy subject."

"Tenzin, do not worry. I promised them before you came that I would tell them the entire thing, and if I make a promise, I will not back down from it," I authoritatively told him, "now, it is indeed a very long story, so you might want to get comfortable if you are going to hear the whole thing, got it?"

Everyone nodded. I grabbed a big bottle of water from my fridge and sat down in my couch. "You're going to love this, trust me. You will learn a lot of things from my old friends, friends that you all know very well. So without further ado, let's begin."

* * *

It was 40 years ago, probably 45, that the High Command of our country's army decided to start 'a war against the enemies of the German Race'. During the fall of 1939, the Chancellor/Führer of Germany, Adolf Hitler, ordered every man of our little town to report to the nearest recruiting station before leaving for the border with Poland.

I had to go through a series of medical and physical examinations, that ended with me being recruited to the Sniper division of the 1st German Army. I packed up, got into a train, and headed for Berlin, the place where all the troops of my division would be given orders and sent to battle.

The hardest part wasn't going to the war, or having to kill people, people that, deep in my heart, I knew they had the right to live, just like me. Instead, it was having to leave everyone I loved behind, without knowing if I would one day return or not. My parents, many of my friends, and most importantly, Katara.

I didn't know if I would ever be able to see her again, I couldn't get her off my mind. During the entire course of the war, she was my guide, the person that unconsciously sent me the strength I needed for every battle. She, the captain of my boat, my loyal companion…leaving her just ripped my heart in two. But anyways, let's get on with the story.

I reported to General Rommel, which at the time was the commander of the 1st German Army. He personally asked me to command a small squad, and that we entered the battle after the front line troops had occupied Western Poland. I followed his orders and asked my squad members to go to a shelter outside the city of Seelow.

"So," I started, "it looks like we're going to be here for a while, how about we all get to know each other a little better?"

I heard the tallest member of the group clear his throat, he had brown hair and a big coat that covered most of his body, "name's Sokka Hubermann," he said, "I'm from Munich, I have two children and a beautiful wife, her name is Suki."

"It's nice to meet you Sokka," I said. He nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

Another member of the group spoke up, he had golden eyes and black hair, "my name's Zuko Himmler," I heard him say, "I'm from Hamburg, I have no children, but I do have a girlfriend called Mai."

"Wait," I interrupted him, "aren't you familiar with Heinrich Himmler, the leader of the SS?"

"He's my uncle," he stated, "my father, Ozai, is his older brother. To be honest, I shouldn't be here, as a member of his family, I have the right to be at a nice school in Berlin and being absent from the war…but he hates me, he thinks I'm not a real 'German', so he sent me here."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," we said in unison.

"And how about you?" I asked the other guy, "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes staying still, looking at me, "I'm Hans, that's all you need to know," he said.

"Oh, okay, it's nice to meet you too...I guess." Zuko muttered the last part.

There was silence. We all had to stay in the shelter for at least 6 days, we were not allowed to leave the area, and we couldn't send messages to our families. All we could do was wait...wait for our superiors to send us to 'No Man's Land', as Zuko liked to call it.

"Is that it?" Ikki asked impatiently, "it can't possibly be it."

Tenzin and I laughed, "kids, grandpa likes to tell the story in stages, he'll continue it later."

"That's not fair! We have a lot of time," Meelo shouted, "why don't you just continue it now?"

"Because what would be the fun in it?" I giggled, "you know what? I got an idea. How about we all go to the park, get a couple snacks and sit on the grass as I tell you more?"

"Yeah, let's go!" They all shouted.

We all headed for the door. Before leaving, Katara stopped me, "Hon, you're not going to tell them the entire thing, are you?" she asked.

"I'll skip the violent parts, don't worry," I answered. "We do have to warn Zuko, though. He's coming over tomorrow and I don't want him to tell those parts to the kids."

"You can still tell them some parts, they aren't that young," she said.

"Ok my lady, your wishes are orders." I said as I headed outside.

She laughed, "and that's the Aang we all know of..."

**There you guys have it! The first chapter of my second fanfiction, isn't it exciting? As always, don't forget to read and review, it helps me out a ton. Let me know if you would like to see this story continue. I'll see you all on Friday for the 5th chapter of FSU, peace! :D**


End file.
